Lessons
by Tirilynn
Summary: How will Voldemort's only daughter influence Harry's final battle with him? Follow the adventures of an original character who has her hand in just about everyone's lives. Added a few new scenes. Still the same story.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Hatty Potter univers except those characters of my own creation.

No new chapters, just correcting a few minor proofreading errors and adding a few new scenes. So please feel free to read and review.

Lessons

Chapter 1: The Mission

Celeste Stargazer was perhaps one of Lord Voldemort's most loyal followers. She ought to have been since she was his daughter, although no one but his most trusted were to know that. She did everything her father told her to do, always trying to curry favor with him. Even to the point of trying to seduce Sirius Black.

Black, however, wanted nothing to do with her. Rather than return to her father in failure, she then set her sights on the werewolf—Remus Lupin. Lupin, she thought would be a much more pliable target. His…condition…would make him a very lonely man.

She worked her wiles on him, and, before long, he was completely besotted. And so, much to her chagrin, was she. Remus Lupin was a very kind and gentle man. Quite the opposite of her bloodthirsty father. For the first time in her life, she was loved, truly loved by another person. She was helpless to resist.

"Well?" Voldemort demanded impatiently.

"Black was uninterested in me, my lord. So, instead I went after the werewolf. He has fallen head-over-heels for me." Behind her, she heard Malfoy snort.

"Hm. Interesting. Not exactly what I had hoped for, but I suppose it's the best you could manage."

Savagely, she pushed the hurt aside. "I shall endeavor to do better, my lord."

"Of course, you will," he sneered. "Now go. Leave me."

Celeste did as she was commanded, determined not to feel the rejection.

"She disobeyed you, my lord," Malfoy said after the girl had left.

"Perhaps," Voldemort replied thoughtfully. "It is an unexpected move. Creative."

"She is becoming more and more insolent, my lord."

He gave Malfoy a long look. "As my heir, I expect her to show initiative when it's called for. Still, she'll need to be watched. See to it."

Malfoy bowed deeply. "It shall be done, my lord." He bowed once more and left.

Are you all right?" Remus asked her when she saw him later that evening at his home.

Celeste cursed silently to herself for not concealing her emotions. She put on a smile and tried to look cheerful for her paramour. "It is now that I'm with you." She kissed him gently.

He wasn't fooled. "Something is wrong. Tell me."

"It's just my father. Nothing you need to worry about."

He held her face in his hands. "Anything that upsets you is something for me to worry about."

His earnestness and the genuine concern in his eyes nearly broke through the barrier she kept around her true identity. She closed her eyes tightly to hold back her tears. "Please don't make me talk about it now. We have so little time together as it is. I just want to enjoy being with you."

He sighed. "All right." He let her go and led her to the small table where they shared a simple meal.

Later, they were sitting together, watching the fire burn in the fireplace. Celeste was nearly asleep in his arms. "Celeste," he whispered in her ear.

"Mm?"

"We really need to talk. I know you've been keeping something from me."

She pulled away from him. "Please don't."

"Celeste, I love you. I want to know everything about you."

Celeste found herself unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Celeste? Please tell me."

A single tear escaped down her cheek. "I can't."

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this. Please don't ask me again."

"But…"

Not knowing how else to regain control, she kissed him passionately. With her lips and her hands, she made him forget about her secret. Then, for a time, he made her forget.

Celeste felt a brief moment of panic the next morning when she awoke in a bed that was not her own with loving arms encircling her. Then she remembered. Remus. She liked the feeling. He loved her. She wasn't sure, but she thought she loved him back. She wanted to stay like this all day.

Her father chose that moment to summon her. She cursed to herself and summoned Mina to her. The dour house-elf was the only gift her father had ever given her, and the creature had made her distaste for her assignment plain from the first. Despite herself, Celeste enjoyed Mina's tirades. She never disobeyed her mistress, though, and on a few occasions, even comforted her in those moments when her father was the cruelest. This morning, Mina was as cooperative as ever as she helped her mistress dress after Celeste put a deep-sleep spell on Remus. Mina was, however, remarkably silent this morning.

"No lecture for me today, Mina?" she asked sweetly.

"Not this morning, mistress."

"Really? Why not?"

"You is doing something good last night. I is not needing to punish you."

Celeste raised an eyebrow at the creature's reply, but said nothing as she found her wand and Disapparated to answer Voldemort's summons.

"How are things with the werewolf, my dear?"

"Things are going much better than expected, my lord. Through him, I have gained the trust of Dumbledore and his compatriots. I feel very close to being invited into their 'Order of the Phoenix'."

"Excellent. You have done better than I expected."

"How have you managed to gain Lupin's trust?" sneered Malfoy from behind her.

She turned to look at him. From the expression on his face, she could see that he thought he knew something.

"I do whatever I must to carry out my lord's orders. The methods I choose are none of your concern."

"Good," came Voldemort's reply. "Now, child, it's time for you to get back to your work."

She bowed her head. "By your leave, my lord."

He dismissed her with a gesture, and she left as quickly as she could.

"I'm concerned, my lord, that she may be developing feelings for this werewolf."

"My daughter is no more capable of love than I am. Now leave me."

Malfoy bowed and obeyed as quickly as Celeste had.


	2. Flight

Chapter 2: Flight

            Mina was waiting for her when she Apparated into her little cottage. "Is things good, mistress?"

            "I'm not sure, Mina. My father is having me followed.

            "Is you in danger, mistress?"

            "I don't know."

            Celeste felt strange. For the first time in her life, she was unsure of her loyalty to her father. He had raised her, clothed her, fed her, and even gifted her with her own personal servant. She should be grateful. "What's wrong with me, Mina? I can't control my emotions. I don't want to serve Lord Voldemort anymore."

            "Is nothing wrong, mistress. You is feeling love for Mr. Remus. This is a good thing."

            "But I can't love, Mina! Not while I still serve my father."

            "Then don't serve him no more. Run away with Mr. Remus. I go with you. You never doing bad things again."

            Celeste looked down at the little creature. "I wish I could, Mina." She sank down on the bed, sobbing with her face in her hands. Mina climbed up next to her and held her. The house-elf crooned softly into her ear is though Celeste were her own child. Eventually, she fell asleep.

            Celeste dreamed. She was a child of five. It was one of those rare occasions when her father allowed her outside of her rooms. He was sitting in a worn old chair in his study, smoking a pipe. Celeste was sitting in the far corner with Mina working through her reading lesson.

            Celeste looked up at her father as he sat quietly. On impulse, she approached him cautiously. "Father?" she said timidly.

            He turned his head slowly to look at her. "What is it?" he demanded gruffly.

            She hesitated, suddenly afraid.

            "Well?"

            She stared at her feet, still unable to speak.

            "Speak up, girl."

            "Wh-where's mother?"

            He rose and grabber her roughly by the arm. "Leave us," he said to Mina, his voice colder than usual.

            She began to cry as she struggled against his iron grip.

            "Look at me." His grip tightened to emphasize the order.

            She obeyed meekly.

            "I told you never to ask about her."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Stop crying, child!" He looked deeply into her eyes. Celeste was suddenly very much aware of how dangerous her father truly could be. "Very well," he said at last. "I will tell you."

            She stifled her tears as best she could.

            "Your mother is dead. I killed her when you were born."

            She began to sob uncontrollably. "W-why?"

            "Because she gave birth to you. Now get out of my sight." He released her, and she ran back to her room, Lord Voldemort's mirthless laughter echoing in her ears. Mina was there waiting for her, handkerchief in hand.

            Celeste woke sometime in the evening to Mina's voice. "Mistress! Wake up. Mr. Remus is here."

            Her heart leapt, and she rushed to greet him.

            "Remus! What are you doing here? Were we supposed to meet today?" She stopped, only then realizing that Mina had dressed her in a sleeveless nightshift while she'd slept. She turned slightly to keep her arm concealed, hoping he hadn't seen the Mark.

            He smiled. "No. I just wanted to see you again. After last night…" He stopped, blushing slightly.

            Her own cheeks warmed as she thought about it. "I didn't want to leave this morning. But my father…" She paused just before saying too much. "He wouldn't approve," she finished lamely.

            "Why not?"

            She sighed. "He would never permit me to be with a werewolf."

            He stepped back. "You know?"

            She nodded. "I've known all along."

            "Then why…?"

            "Because I…" she hesitated, afraid to say what was in her heart. "I love you," she said quietly. She heard Mina giggling from the bedroom.

            Recovering from his shock, he took her hands. "Then let's go away together for a while. Just the two of us. There'll be no one to care who or what we are. What do you say?"

            "I…"

            "Ooh! An excellent idea, mistress," Mina squealed. "I go and pack for you now."

            Celeste chuckled ruefully. "I guess it's all settled then."

            Remus lifted her off the ground and kissed her soundly.

            They went away to America to sail on a large boat. A cruise, she thought the Muggles called it. The trip lasted two weeks, giving them just enough time to get Remus safely away from people before the next full moon.

            Celeste was happier than she had ever been before. She nearly forgot about her father and what he wanted her to do. All she cared about was Remus. He had become her entire world, even more than her father had been. She loved him, and he loved her. That was all that mattered.

            When they returned to England, she felt light and giddy. Even the slightly sick feeling she'd had for the last few days couldn't dampen her spirits. Still wearing Muggle clothes, she kissed Remus as he went away to hiding place for his transformation.

            She was surprised to see Sirius Black sitting on the front stoop of her cottage. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Black?"

            "Where've you been? Everyone's been worried about Remus."

            "And not about me?"

            He stood and closed the distance between them. "Unlike my friend, I don't trust you."

            "Are you jealous, Mr. Black? I'm afraid you've had your chance." She stepped around him toward the door.

            He grabbed her arm. "I find you as repulsive now as I did then."

            "Then let go of me. I have better things to do with my time than to stand here arguing with you." She pulled away from him, tearing her sleeve. Sirius gasped when he saw the Dark Mark on her arm. That cursed Mark which she had hidden so cleverly from her lover, now exposed to one of his closest friends.

            She tried to escape, but Black caught her and held her fast. "Where's Remus?" he demanded.

            "He's safe," she told him as she struggled. "He's hidden away for his transformation."

            "You know about that?"

            She stopped struggling. "It's why I chose him after you rejected me. I knew he would be more vulnerable."

            "Why?"

            "I was ordered to seduce you to spy on your Order of the Phoenix."

            He let her go.

            "Why?" he repeated.

            "Why do think? You dared to oppose him, and you might actually be able to defeat him."

            He brought his face close to hers, his expression cold and hateful. "I want you gone. Tonight."

            She swallowed hard, determined not to show her fear. "What of Remus?"

            "I will not allow my friend to be played false by a Death Eater."

            She looked away, fighting back tears.

            "What? No protest?"

            She turned back to him and glared. "Why bother? You wouldn't believe it anyway. Even so, I offer you a warning, Sirius Black. Be wary of your friend Pettigrew."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Never trust a wizard who would turn himself into a rat."

            "Peter Pettigrew is a good man!" he snarled.

            She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "We shall see." She waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal. "Now go. Let me pack in peace."

            He grabbed her arm once more. "Pray we never meet again, Celeste Stargazer." Then he let her go and Disapparated.

            "Mina! Pack our things. We're leaving tonight."

            "Where is we going, mistress?"

            "I don't know. Away from here, where we'll be safe."

            "What about Mr. Remus?"

            "He'll know soon enough what I am. We must go now, before my father learns that I've betrayed him."

            By morning, they were gone. She left only a note for Remus saying goodbye and attempting to apologize for lying to him.

            Celeste and Mina had been running for weeks. Celeste felt nauseous nearly all the time now, still she pressed on, never feeling safe from her father's long reach. Mina help cajoling her to stop, slow down, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop until she was freed from her father's taint.

            "Mistress, you must rest!" Mina cried as she had every morning since they'd fled.

            "I'm fine, Mina," she choked out between vomiting.

            "No, mistress. You is sick!"

            "I'll be all right," she said as the heaving subsided.

            "Mistress, you must take care of yourself. All this is bad for the baby!"

            Celeste stood quickly and turned on the little creature. "What baby?"

            "The one inside you, mistress. The one Mr. Remus gave you."

            Her hands went to her abdomen. A baby? Could it be true? But then, she knew it was. She was carrying Remus' child. A werewolf's child. A child that would be cursed as its father was. She sank again to her knees, sobbing. Mina once again held her, comforting her as she had done so often in her childhood.

            Eventually, her tears abated. Celeste looked up to see that the two of them were surrounded by mist.

            "What the…?"

            "Fear not, child," she heard from the mist. "No harm will come to you here."

            As she peered through the haze, a figure emerged—a wizened old wizard wearing old-fashioned robes. He knelt down beside her. "You are the daughter of the evil one?"

            She nodded, not trusting her voice.

            "You defied him to protect another."

            She nodded again.

            "Why?"

            "Because I love him."

            "So," the man said. "You have been raised to evil, and yet you have learned to love. I would not have expected it. There is hope for you, Celeste Stargazer, and for your child. If you would trust me."

            She looked up into his eyes. There was about him a paternal air, much like Professor Dumbledore's but much more powerful. She couldn't help but trust him.

            "Then come with me. I will take you somewhere safe."

            "Where?"

            He smiled softly. "To Avalon," he answered as the scene changed to a beautiful, green isle.

            "Who are you?"

            His smile widened. "When I lived in the outer world, I was called Merlin."


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

            At first, Celeste thought the old man had lost his mind, but she soon learned that he had spoken the truth. While time passed in the outer world, the residents of Avalon were virtually untouched by it. Except for Celeste. Her pregnancy progressed with terrifying efficiency. In her rare moments of leisure, she dreaded the monster she would soon give birth to.

            Most of her time, though, was taken by Merlin. He had taken her as an apprentice and was teaching her the wisdom of the old Masters—powerful ancient wizards who had mastered true Light Magic—of which Merlin had been the last. Now, it seemed that Celeste was to be the next to carry on the tradition. She was often amazed by the irony of that. How had a woman raised in the Dark Arts become apprenticed to the most famous Light Wizard of all time?

            Eventually, she gave birth to a little girl. As she knew would happen, the child transformed at the next full moon. Celeste wanted to break down and cry, but Merlin wouldn't let her. "I have taught you to see through curses, child. Now see through this one."

            Celeste did as she was told.

            "Do you see it?"

            _See what?_ she thought. Then she saw it. There, hidden deep within the magic gripping her child was a lock. "Yes, Master."

            "You have the key, child. Use it."

            Pushing aside her skepticism, she wove the magic into a key which fit perfectly into the lock. The release of magical energy from the curse knocked her to her knees. She felt weak, as though she had run a marathon. She had only enough energy to look up and see her daughter. The infant was no longer a werewolf.

            "Well done," she heard Merlin say. "Rest now. I'll see to her."

            Celeste complied gratefully.

            Memories arose, unbidden in her exhausted sleep. She was standing in a quiet grove in the country. Her father was at her side. At her feet was a young witch who had stumbled on to their stronghold, her eyes widened in terror. Celeste was sixteen. Her father had brought her here to initiate her into his service by killing this innocent young woman. She stood pointing her wand at the frightened stranger, her hand trembling. "Do it," her father whispered in her ear.

            He heart was racing. She had been half dreading, half anticipating this moment. She didn't know what she was feeling only that she must obey her father no matter what. She tightened her grip on her wand, trying to steady her hand, and spoke the incantation. "Avada kedavra!" Green fire shot from her wand at the young witch. The woman screamed in pain as her light went out.

            Lord Voldemort chuckled softly beside her. "Very well done, my dear."

            Celeste woke screaming.

            A few days later, Celeste was summoned to her Master. She knew it was time to make a decision about her baby's future.

            "Ah, Celeste. You know why you're here?"

            "Yes, Master. I know that Avalon is no place for a baby."

            He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, child."

            She shook her head, allowing a single tear to fall. "I've already sent Mina out to find a good home for her."

            "It pains me greatly to separate a mother from her child."

            "Raising a child takes all of one's energy. I need that energy to learn what you have to teach me. My daughter deserves parents who can love her with their whole hearts."

            "I am sorry," he said again.

            Mina appeared at her side to report she'd found a suitable couple—a Muggle couple who were unable to have children of their own. "So am I," Celeste said to him as she left to spend one last day with her daughter.

            Celeste watched in shadow as the young Muggle woman picked up the infant which she had left on their doorstep. The man opened the note she'd left in the baby's basket.

_Please take good care of my little girl. Her name is Hermione, and she deserves to be loved as I cannot right now. If she ever asks about her mother, tell her only that I love her very much and wish that we could have been together. CS_

            A tear slid down her cheek as Hermione's new mother held her close. "Mistress," Mina whispered. "We must be getting back to Avalon. It's not safe for you here."

            Celeste merely nodded. With one last look at her baby, she left.

            "Are you certain, Master Merlin?" Celeste asked nervously.

            "Yes, child. You are ready to leave Avalon. You have learned everything we can teach you. It is time to go out and seek out your challenges. Only then can you truly be a Master of Light Magic."

            "But where will I go? What will I do?"

            He smiled gently. "You will be sent to America to live as a Muggle. Aside from your house-elf, you will live without magic. You will know when it is time to return to your former home."

            "I will miss you, Master."

            "I shall never be far from you. You know now how to open the mists."

            "Yes." She took one last look at the enchanted isle which had come to feel like home to her in these last six years. "Good bye, Master," she said finally, hugging him. Then she turned and parted the mists. "Let's go, Mina. The outer world awaits,"

            Celeste and Mina found themselves in a city called Minneapolis. With her small friend invisible, Celeste tried to get her bearings in her new environment.

            Celeste had built herself a very comfortable life as a Muggle named Carol Smith. Her first day in Minnesota, she had met Martha Martin, a woman who was recently divorced with a seven-month-old daughter—Rebecca. Instantly becoming friends, Carol and Martha took an apartment together.

            Although Martha and her ex-husband, Nathan, were never again lovers, they did eventually resume their friendship. Martha was continually trying to find ways to set him up with Celeste. Nathan was a good man, but Celeste shied away from having a relationship with him. Partly because he was a police detective (and, she suspected, a wizard in disguise) and she was still wanted for her past crimes, but mostly because she was still in love with Remus.

            Celeste knew that Nathan had developed feelings for "Carol" and she felt guilty for hurting him with her rejection. In order to ignore the guilt, she threw herself into the company she and Martha had built after going to school together to become software engineers—Magic Star, Inc., which produced educational software for children. Most of their profits were given to children's charities.

            Seven years after leaving Avalon, Magic Star was an enormous success. "Carol Smith" was known as a prominent businesswoman and philanthropist who never allowed herself to be photographed. Through Mina, Celeste was able to hear news from the wizarding world from time to time. After all these years, she didn't believe that Voldemort was truly gone, and so, she wished to stay out of sight.

            Mina had changed too. Over the years, Celeste had offered her small friend her freedom several times, but Mina had always refused. Eventually, Celeste got the idea of giving the house-elf money as a reward for her good work. At first, Mina had sniffed at the gesture, but over time, used it to dress herself as stylishly as any Muggle professional.

            One sunny afternoon, Celeste was sitting on the balcony of the apartment that she still shared with Martha and Rebecca. Mina was sitting with her while she read an old copy of the _Daily Prophet_. On the front page was a photo of a pleasant-looking family who had won a sweepstakes and were visiting Egypt. Celeste smiled as she read the article about the Weasleys. They seemed like good people who deserved such a lucky break.

            The people in the photo moved slightly, and Celeste noticed a rat sitting on the shoulder of the youngest son. It looked very much like a rat she had known nearly fourteen years before. Then she saw that it was missing a toe on its front paw. "Pettigrew!"

            "Mistress?"

            Celeste handed the newspaper to the house-elf.

            "Oh no!" Mina cried. "What will you do?"

            Before she could answer, there was a knock at the door. Making sure Mina went invisible, Celeste opened the door. It was Nathan. He stood in the doorway holding a rolled up parchment in his hand, wearing wizard's robes and a murderous expression on his face.

            "Nathan? What's wrong?"

            He handed her the parchment. She opened it and saw a miniature of herself sneering and making rude gestures at her. She read:

**WANTED!**

**Celeste Stargazer**

Follower of You Know Who

Wanted for murder and mayhem

Special powers: Animagus, Siberian tiger

If seen do not approach.

Contact the Ministry of Magic immediately.

            She invited him in and closed the door before she spoke. "Where did you get this?"

            "I found it when I moved in to my new office. I'm the new chief of Magical Law Enforcement for Minnesota."

            "What are you going to do?"

            "I'm going to start by asking you a few questions."

            "Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the couch. He sat on the edge of the cushion as she settled into her favorite easy chair. "Ask your questions."

            "Tell me what you know about the break-out."

            "What break-out?"

            His expression soured. "You mean you haven't heard that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison?" He spoke sarcastically.

            Celeste sat erect in her chair. "No, I hadn't. Are you sure?"

            "Don't play dumb with me, Celeste Stargazer. I'm an expert at detecting bullshit. A notorious Death Eater has escaped from Azkaban prison. You're going to tell me everything you know about it."

            She sighed. "Sirius Black is no Death Eater."

            "Oh, please! They caught him red-handed."

            "The way I understand it, they had only circumstantial evidence, and never properly investigated the crime scene."

            He stood, pulling out his wand and pointing it at her. "You will tell me."

            Mina appeared between them. "You will not hurt my mistress!" she screamed and popped away, taking Celeste with her.

            Celeste found herself in her office at work. "You heard, Mina?"

            "Yes, mistress. What now?"

            Celeste thought for a moment, staring out the window at downtown Minneapolis. "It's time to go home."

            "But, mistress! It's not safe for you there. The ministry, And your father."

            She looked down at the little creature. "I know. But we have no choice. Peter Pettigrew is at Hogwart's with Harry Potter."

            "And Hermione."

            Celeste swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "Yes. Her too." She turned back toward the window. "We'll go in disguise. Can you insert yourself into the house-elf crew at Hogwart's?"

            "I think so, mistress."

            "Good. Then do so now. I'll be there as soon as I figure out a way in."

            "Yes, mistress."

            Before she left, Celeste had to tie up a few loose ends. Martha had already left to head up the new offices in London, so she had to find someone to run things here. Once that was done, she Disapparated.


	4. Homecoming

Chapter 4: Homecoming

            _I never thought to see this place again,_ Celeste mused as she stood at the front door of the house where she'd left her baby girl nearly thirteen years ago. _I shouldn't be here,_ she thought as she rang the doorbell.

            The woman who opened the door was the same one who had done so all those years ago. "Yes?"

            Celeste took a deep breath and began before she could change her mind. "You have no reason to trust me or believe in my good intentions, but I just wanted to know that Hermione is all right."

            The woman's eyes widened. "You're CS?"

            Celeste nodded.

            "Why now? Where were you all these years?"

            She bent her head. "Many places. I have powerful enemies. I needed to be certain that they couldn't connect her to me."

            The woman was silent for a moment.

            "Please, Dr. Granger. I just want to know that she's safe and happy."

            "She is." The woman hesitated. "W-we never told her that she was adopted. But we did keep the note you left us. We were going to tell her when she turns eighteen."

            Celeste was thoughtful for a moment.

            "Are you angry?"

            "No. In fact, I think it's for the best. The less she knows of me, the safer she'll be. I'll go now. You likely won't see me again." Celeste turned to go.

            "Wait!"

            "What is it?"

            Dr. Granger disappeared into the house.

            "I have a picture of her in her school uniform," she said when she returned and handed Celeste a Muggle photo.

            The girl smiling back at her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her hair was long and bushy as Celeste's had been when she was young, and she was wearing Hogwart's robes, the red and gold lion of Gryffindor standing out brilliantly. "She's a Gryffindor!"

            Dr. Granger's eyes widened again. "You're a…"

            "Yes, I went to Hogwart's as well. I was a Slytherin myself. Her father was a Gryffindor, though." She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you," she said as she handed back the photo.

            "You keep it," Dr. Granger said.

            "Thank you," Celeste said once again and left.

            Under her Invisibility Cloak, Celeste watched Harry Potter as he occupied himself alone in the shops of Diagon Alley. She was still at a loss as to how she could get close to him without being discovered. She couldn't follow him around Hogwart's in an Invisibility Cloak, Dumbledore would spot her instantly. Not to mention the security that the Ministry would most likely have in place to catch Black.

            A few days later, she spotted Hermione with the boy she'd seen in the newspaper that day in America. She overheard the girl saying she wanted an owl for school. Then she had an idea. While in Avalon, Celeste, already an Animagus, had mastered a second animal form—a fat, ginger tomcat. It was the perfect way to get into Hogwart's undetected, and she could be close to both Harry Potter and her daughter.

            With a quick memory charm on the shopkeeper and a little playacting, she was able to convince Hermione to buy her as Crookshanks the cat.

            Celeste managed to conceal herself until the summer before the trio's seventh year. It was August, and the three young people had been brought to 12 Grimmauld place to await the start of their final year at Hogwart's.

            As always, seeing Remus pained her, but she had grown accustomed to it by now. Hermione was developing a relationship with Ron Weasley. Celeste was greatly pleased by this. He was a good lad. Brave, loyal. Hermione could scarcely have found better match. The worst pain for Celeste, however, was also her daughter.

            Last week Hermione had found out that she was adopted. She'd confronted her parents, demanding the whole story, but was frustrated when they only knew what was in the note and that the mysterious "CS" had come to visit one afternoon four years ago. Learning that she was not Muggle-born made her even more determined to learn the truth.

            As Crookshanks, Celeste stayed close to her daughter while she shared this with Ron, Harry and Ginny, who was now as thick with them as the other three had been since their first year. They, of course, had no solution to offer, only moral support, which she needed more than anything just then.

            After a few days, Hermione had decided to take a chance and ask Remus if he knew who "CS" might be. Celeste braced herself for an encounter that would likely be painful for all three of them.

            Hermione found her former teacher alone in his room, dutifully drinking his potion in preparation for the full moon that night. She told him the story as she knew it and handed him the note. "I thought maybe you might know who she was."

            Remus paled as he recognized the handwriting. "My god! Celeste!"

            "You know her?"

            He was unable to speak for a moment. "Celeste Stargazer."

            Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "The Death Eater? M-my mother was a Death Eater?"

            "So it would seem," he answered quietly.

            "Did you know her?"

            He nodded, as if fighting back painful memories.

            She put a hand on his. "Please tell me."

            Celeste's cat eyes saw that he was trying to contain unnamable emotions. He took a deep breath and began the story of their romance, Hermione interrupting with questions. Their talk carried them until after dusk.

            They were both silent for a moment while Hermione digested the new information. "Then it's possible that you…You could be my father."

            Remus closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "I don't see how. If you were my child, you would have been born a werewolf."

            "Oh."

            "I wish it were true," he told her. "I would be very proud indeed to call you my daughter."

            Hermione smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. Celeste rubbed her head against both their legs, the only gesture of affection she was allowed in her current form.

            Suddenly, Remus doubled over in pain as a moonbeam fell through the window. "Hermione! Go!"

            "But the potion. You're safe now."

            He shook his head violently. "I've built up a tolerance to it. I don't know if it will work this time or not." For emphasis, he grabbed her arm and pushed her into the corridor. But it was too late. The potion hadn't worked. He was changing faster and faster, becoming more and more feral. The only exit from the dead-end corridor was blocked. Hermione was unable to escape.

            There was no time to think. Celeste had to protect her child from the man she loved. She leapt into the air... "Crookshanks, no!"…changing into her tiger form, pinning the wolf to the floor. "Crookshanks?" Celeste barely noticed that the commotion had drawn a crowd. Her only thought now was Remus.

            He pushed back up, but the she managed to shove him into the wall. She shifted back to her human form and firmly held his face in her hands. "Remus, my love. Look into my eyes. Trust me." She repeated it to him like a mantra until he calmed enough for her to truly see her. "Celeste?" He spoke in a deep, rough voice, his transformation nearly complete.

            "Let me help you," she said gently, weaving the magic she had only used once before seventeen years ago when her only child had been born. A small corner of her mind knew that she was putting on a rather impressive display for her audience, but her focus was on Remus. She needed to find the curse he carried and break its hold on him. It took longer than it had the last time. She was in danger now of burning herself out, but she held on. She had betrayed Remus once. She would not do so again. Finally, the curse broke, and she collapsed onto the floor.

            "Celeste!" Remus knelt down beside her and took her into his arms.

            "Remus," she gasped, placing a weak hand on his cheek. "It is true, Remus. She is your daughter." Her hand fell away as she lost consciousness.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

            Remus Lupin stood looking out the window of the third-floor corridor at St. Mungo's. The full moon stared back at him, bathing him in its glow. He could only stare at it in amazement. For most of his life, he had feared the full moon. Now, thanks to a woman he had until recently thought dead, he could see its true beauty.

            So much had changed that night. He was fully human now. The healers had already determined that there was no longer any trace of the curse. And he was a father. It was a joy he never thought he would be allowed to have.

            He heard someone clearing their throat, breaking into his thoughts. He turned to see Hermione standing there. His daughter. He still couldn't believe it. "They said you were up here," she said nervously.

            "I never knew that the moon was so beautiful. I find I can't stop staring at it."

            She smiled, looking very much like her mother at that moment. "A-a lot's happened."

            "Yes it has."

            She looked down at her feet. "I'm not sure what to call you now."

            He chuckled softly. "Neither am I," he answered.

            She laughed with him.

            "You may share my blood, but Dr. Granger is your father in every way that counts. Just call me Remus."

            She nodded, looking back up at him.

            "What do you think will happen now?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

            He shook his head. "I don't know. She's wanted for a long list of crimes. At the very least, she'll get life in Azkaban."

            "But she cured a werewolf. No one's been able to do that since Merlin's time. That must count for something."

            "We can only hope. Unfortunately, there's very little evidence in her favor, and a great deal against her."

            Hermione was thoughtful for a moment.

            "There's more," he spoke into the silence.

            "What?"

            "She was keeping a secret from me when we were together."

            "That she was a Death Eater."

            "No. It was more than that. I had seen the Mark on her a number of times despite her efforts to hide it. There was something else she was afraid to tell me."

            "Do you know what it was?"

            "Not for certain, but I think that she was bound to Voldemort in a way that none of his other servants were."

            "Bound how?"

            "I suspect by blood."

            Her eyes widened in understanding.

            "Hermione? Professor Lupin?" Harry interrupted from a few feet away.

            "What is it, Harry?" Remus answered.

            "I just heard that she's awake. She's being interrogated by the Minister of Magic."

            "Thank you, Harry." He turned to Hermione. "We should be there."

            She nodded in response and followed him down the corridor.

            Celeste woke in a place she didn't know. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. Mina was sitting on her chest, the house-elf's worried face only inches from her own. "Mistress! You're awake!"

            "Where am I?"

            "You're at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies." Celeste looked to see who had spoken as Mina climbed off the bed. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Beside him was Professor Dumbledore and a young wizard with a quill and pad of parchment. _A journalist,_ she thought.

            "Why am I here?"

            Dumbledore answered. "We thought it best under the circumstances."

            He was being cryptic. That usually meant that something big was about to happen. She took a quick glance around the room. It was a public ward, but most of the beds were empty. There were no other familiar faces. "Where's Remus? Hermione?"

            "They're both fine," Dumbledore answered reassuringly.

            "I wanted to ask you a few questions before we let you see them," Fudge said officiously.

            So this was it. One final interrogation and then off to Azkaban prison. She sighed deeply. "Ask your questions."

            Dumbledore took out his wand and created a shield over them for privacy, then he stepped back while Fudge took over.

            "Now. Let's start with the easy questions, shall we," he said mostly to himself. "Where have you been these last seventeen years?"

            "Well, for the last four years I was at Hogwart's disguised as a cat. Prior to that, I spent seven years living as a Muggle in America."

            "And before that?"

            "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Mr. Fudge."

            "Indulge me, Ms. Stargazer. Where were you?"

            She looked into his eyes for a moment, then at Dumbledore and back again. "In Avalon."

            Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised, something she hadn't thought possible. Fudge simply goggled at her.

            "Avalon? But Avalon is only a myth."

            She shook her head. "No, it isn't."

            "Avalon _is_ real, Cornelius," Dumbledore interjected. "Although, it was my understanding that only the old Masters could go there."

            "Or those they believe have potential," Celeste replied.

            "The Masters taught you their secrets?" Fudge asked, still sounding stunned.

            "Yes."

            He was thoughtful for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore tells me he witnessed you cure a werewolf."

            She nodded.

            "How?"

            "One of the secrets I learned on Avalon. It's impossible to explain unless you've been trained."

            "Have you done it before?"

            "Only once."

            "When you infiltrated Hogwart's, you chose to attach yourself to Hermione Granger. Why?"

            "She's my daughter."

            Dumbledore was thrown off again. _He didn't suspect _any_ of this?_

            "Your daughter?! Why did you leave her with Muggles?"

            "Avalon is not a place for children. My Master didn't want my attention divided. I asked my house-elf to find a good family for her. I wanted a Muggle family in the hope that Voldemort wouldn't find her.

            Fudge seemed to run out of things to say. At that moment, Remus and Hermione burst through the door. Dumbledore let them inside the shield. "We're not finished with her yet. Wait outside," Fudge ordered.

            "What she has to say concerns the both of us," Remus said. "We have a right to be here."

            What could Fudge do but agree? They conjured chairs on either side of her bed.

            "Now that that's settled," Fudge began again. "Let us continue. Why did you serve V… You Know Who? Were you coerced?

            "No. I served him willingly and eagerly."

            "But why?"

            Celeste looked at Remus. He took her hand, looking as though he was trying to be ready for anything. _He knows,_ she realized. She gave his hand a squeeze and turned to Hermione. She was biting her lip nervously. Celeste sighed in resignation and returned her gaze to Fudge. "He's my father."

            Celeste heard loud gasps from everyone but Remus and Hermione. Even the young reporter stopped writing to stare at her. Remus held her hand even more tightly. A look at his face told her that her hunch was correct and that he had figured out her secret. A quick glance at Hermione told her that he had shared his revelation with his new-found daughter. Celeste's gaze fell of Dumbledore. He was dumbfounded once more. "Have you any more surprises for us, Ms. Stargazer?" he asked.

            "No, Professor. I think that's it."

            Fudge was still too stunned to continue.

            Dumbledore took over. "Why don't you tell us why you left when you did?"

            "The story starts the year before. My father ordered me to seduce Sirius Black in order to spy on all of you who stood up to him."

            "He knew of the Order of the Phoenix even then?"

            She nodded. "Yes, he did. As it happened, Sirius wasn't interested in me, no matter what I tried. So, rather than return in failure, I turned my attention to Remus."

            Fudge had finally recovered his voice. "So you thought his…condition…would make him easier to win over?"

            "Yes, sir. But the joke was on me, for I genuinely fell in love with him. After a time, we went away together. We returned just in time for the full moon. Remus went to hide in safety. When I got back to my house, Sirius was waiting for me. Remus hadn't told anyone we that were leaving, and his friends were worried. Sirius and I got into an argument. He accidentally tore my sleeve and saw the Dark Mark on my arm. In order to keep him from killing me on the spot, I agreed to leave that night. He left. I had Mina pack my bags while I wrote a goodbye to Remus, and we fled." She turned to Remus. "It was several weeks later that I learned I was pregnant." Celeste had feared her confession would drive him away, but his hand remained firmly clamped onto hers.

            Fudge was silent for a moment, giving the reporter a chance to finish writing. "Celeste Stargazer," he began formally. "You are accused of heinous crimes."

            "I am aware of the charges, Minister, and I will plead guilty to all of them."

            He put up a hand to silence her. "Please, let me finish. You committed a great many crimes in your youth. However, it is clear to me that you have genuinely changed for the better. In light of the new evidence presented here tonight, I feel that it is my duty to offer you, Ms. Stargazer, a full pardon."

            Celeste was stunned. A pardon! It was the last thing she expected from the Ministry. Remus kissed her and Hermione hugged her.

            Fudge called for order. "There is a condition," he said when the din subsided. "Last year, Sirius Black was lost inside a magical device inside the Ministry of Magic."

            "Yes, I know. Is my freedom dependent upon getting him out?"

            "No. Only that you try. With the knowledge of the old Masters, you stand the greatest chance of succeeding."

            "Then I accept. I will need every scrap of information you have on the device and ample time to study it."

            "Agreed. I'll have it sent to you by the end of the week." With that, Fudge left, taking the reporter with him. Celeste sighed with relief. Ever since the incident, she had been trying to figure a way to get Black out of that cursed box, but, without their research, she was unable to do so.

            "Well," Dumbledore said after Fudge was gone. "That certainly was interesting." He conjured a chair and sat next to Remus. "I have an offer for you as well. Hogwart's is still without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm offering it to the both of you, Remus, Celeste. Remus has already proven himself to be a superior teacher, and now that he's not a werewolf anymore, no one can object. Celeste, now that you have proven to the world that you have reformed, you would be an ideal choice to teach the advanced students. Besides, with two teachers instead of one, I might actually be able to keep a Defense teacher for more than one year."

            "Teach? Me?" She looked at Remus and then at Hermione. How could she refuse?


	6. Love Is In the Air

Chapter 6: Love Is In the Air

            At the end of the first term, Celeste thought she had a solution to the problem of Sirius Black. She and Harry sat alone before the device, as close as possible without being pulled in. There had been a great many protests over that, Remus, who was now her husband, arguing the loudest. In the end, she had won. This work would be very dangerous, and any distraction could be fatal.

            For the last month, she had been preparing Harry for this moment. If this worked, his love for his godfather would be the key to unlock this curse. "It's time," she said.

            He nodded nervously.

            They joined hands. "Clear your mind. Think only of Sirius and how much you want him here with you."

            He closed his eyes as he focused inward.

            Celeste closed her own eyes and began weaving the magic. In her mind, she created the image of a fisherman's net, with Harry's call woven into it. She cast it into the void, keeping it anchored in the real world. They worked for what felt like days. She felt herself weakening, but she held on as long as she could. Just at the moment when she was about to let go, her "net" caught something. With the last of her strength, she pulled.

            She opened her eyes to see Harry unconscious, and something between them on the floor. She had just enough strength left to summon Mina before she passed out.

            She awoke in the hospital wing at Hogwart's. Harry was in the next bed, already sitting up and eating. Remus was sitting in a chair next to her. He had fallen asleep, his head resting on his arms on the side of her bed. She sat up gingerly. "Mother!" Hermione exclaimed, dropping the formality with which she normally addressed her birth mother. Remus stirred at the sound of her voice. "Celeste!"

            "Did it work?"

            "Yes," Remus answered. "You got him. He's alive. We took him to St. Mungo's. The last I heard, he was still unconscious."

            "You're free now," Hermione beamed.

            Free. Free from her father. Free from prosecution. Free to love her husband and her daughter. It was a good feeling.

            Within a couple of weeks, the staff at St. Mungo's had restored Sirius back to health. He was cool to Celeste at first, not fully believing in her transformation. Seeing Remus fully human under a full moon helped. So did watching Celeste destroy the box he had been trapped in for so long. By the end of the second term, he had actually begun to trust her, if cautiously.

            That was when everything changed.

            Everyone read the signs around them. It was clear that Voldemort was nearly ready to make his next move. He had gathered what Death Eaters which were still free and the dementors of Azkaban. The Order of the Phoenix, of which Celeste was now a member, had gotten word of what was happening and were already preparing for a major confrontation.

            Of course, Fate has a quirky sense of humor. Detective Nathan Martin, a wizard posing a Muggle to track down Death Eaters, had tracked Celeste to Hogwart's. He had been so focused on his search that he was unaware of her new status as a law-abiding citizen.

            Celeste had just finished a session with a group of sixth years when he jumped out from behind a corner. "Nathan? What are you doing here?"

            "Looking for you. You're under arrest."

            She laughed involuntarily. "Haven't you heard?"

            "Heard what?"

            "I've been pardoned by the Ministry."

            His eyes narrowed. "You lie."

            "Come. Let me prove it to you."

            No matter what she or anyone else said, he remained unconvinced. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore had to have him removed from Hogwart's.

            Even so, he was never far away. He accosted her on a Hogsmeade weekend. She tried to ignore him and enjoy the first beautiful day of the year with her husband.

            "I haven't forgotten Carol Smith, you know."

            Celeste groaned inwardly. "What do you want, Detective? You must be convinced by now that I've been pardoned."

            "Yes."

            "Then why are you still here?"

            He gave her a pained look. "Come back with me."

            Celeste stared, speechless. Even knowing his feelings for the Muggle she had pretended to be, she was taken aback by this display. "Nathan…" she began.

            "Carol…I mean Celeste. Please." He took hold of her wrist.

            She freed herself easily, using a Muggle trick he himself had taught her. "Detective Martin! I know you think you're in love with me, but I have _never_ encouraged you. I have done everything I know to make it plain that I do _not_ love you. I never have. And that you would proposition me in front of my husband, is utterly unbelievable." Her tirade was drawing a crowd. "I suggest, Detective, that you return to America and leave me alone!"

            He fell to his knees, sobbing. Celeste stood frozen, already feeling guilty for humiliating him so publicly. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and led her away. "You did what you had to do," he told her when they were away from the scene.

            "That doesn't make me feel any better."

            "Come on. Let's go for a walk." They wandered hand-in-hand not really having a goal in mind. Eventually, they found themselves at the Shrieking Shack.

            "So this is were you spent your youth," she mused.

            He grinned mischievously. "Only the full moons." They heard muffled sounds from inside the shack. "What the…"

            Quietly, they approached. Celeste put her ear to the door. The sounds were quieter now but still there. Cautiously, she opened the door—and stopped in shock. There, in the back corner were Hermione and Ron. And what they were doing was not what a mother would want to see.

            "What?!" she heard Remus exclaim angrily. Quickly, she closed the door and dragged him away over his vehement protests.

            "I can't believe you!" he shouted when they were out of earshot. "That was our daughter in there!"

            "And what would you have me say, Remus? Don't do what we did?"

            "But…were married!"

            She snorted. "Seventeen years _after_ our child was born."

            He started to retort but stopped.

            "I'll talk to her in the morning," she said more gently.

            "But we're Hogwart's teachers. Aren't we supposed to do something?" He looked as though he really didn't want to make the whole thing public.

            She shook her head. "Technically, it didn't happen on school grounds, so we can pretend it didn't happen."

            "But it did happen. Our daughter is in there with…And she…"

            "I don't like it any more than you do, Remus, but she's seventeen now. In the wizarding world, she's considered an adult."

            "At least she could've waited until she was out of school."

            Celeste chuckled softly. "True Now come. Let's find somewhere else to walk."

            Hermione arrived in Celeste's office after breakfast the next morning. "Professor?"

            "There you are, Hermione!" Celeste answered brightly. "Come in. Sit down. I was just finishing this potion."

            "What did you want to talk to me about?"

            "I take it you had a good time in town yesterday."

            She fidgeted a little in her seat. "Yes."

            Celeste gave her a long look. "At the Shrieking Shack."

            Hermione's eyes went wide. "You know?"

            "It was all I could do to keep your father from planting a curse on young Mr. Weasley on the spot."

            She looked down at her lap. "What are you going to do?"

            "Well, since it was off school grounds on a sanctioned outing, I'm going to do nothing. This time."

            Hermione looked up, relief plain on her face.

            "However. I know I can't truly stop the two of you, but if you are ever caught on school grounds, you will get the same treatment from your father and me as any other pair of students."

            "I understand."

            "Now, I want you to take a cup of this potion every morning before breakfast." Celeste handed her the small jar she had just filled from her cauldron and a folded piece of parchment. "When you run out, you now have the formula to make more. _Don't _let anyone find it."

            "What does it do?"

            "It will keep you and Ron from having any…little surprises."

            She mouthed an "oh" as understanding dawned. "You must be breaking about a dozen school rules. Why would you help us like this?"

            "As a teacher, I shouldn't." Celeste paused dramatically. "But as your mother," she continued more gently, "I remember how difficult it was to resist your father."

            They shared a brief moment before Hermione left for her morning classes. Celeste smiled at her back, thinking she would have to remember to avoid secluded areas on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

            Remus loved the full moon these days. He would spend hours outside staring at it. Celeste would often joint him. Tonight, she just sat with him, admiring his profile. His face, his _human_ face in the moonlight was one of the most glorious things she had ever seen. "A Knut for your thoughts," he said, interrupting her reverie.

            "Just admiring the view."

            He turned and kissed her. "I still can't believe it's true," he whispered in her ear.

            "Believe it. You've been cured."

            "Not that." He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I can't believe that a woman as beautiful as you could be in love with me."

            She smiled. "Then let me prove it to you." And so she did.

            Later, in their quarters, they were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. Celeste rolled her eyes and Remus chuckled softly. "Who is it?" he called out.

            Argus Filch opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw them. "Oh. E-excuse me professors. I found two students out of bed. Y-you were the closest."

            "All right," Celeste told him. "Give us a moment, and we'll be right there."

            Filch closed the door on his way out.

            "Well, so much for a pleasant evening," Remus commented.

            Celeste shot him a look as she rose. "Come on. We've got work to do." They each found heavy robes to cover themselves and went to see what the fuss was all about. They found Filch glaring at Draco Malfoy and a Slytherin girl whose name she could never remember.

            Celeste crossed her arms and gave them a stern look, trying to emulate Professor McGonagall. "So who's going to tell us what happened?"

            Malfoy glared back at them defiantly. The girl studied her feet.

            Remus turned to Filch. "Where were they found?"

            "In a girl's bathroom."

            Celeste noticed that their clothing was in disarray as if put on in haste. It seemed as if everyone at Hogwart's had caught the love bug this week. "And what were you doing in there?"

            She shared a look with Remus. He nodded in understanding.

            "It will be worse for you if you don't answer," he told them.

            The girl began to fidget. A small jar fell out of a pocket in her robes. Celeste snatched it up before the girl could react. It was a contraceptive potion, a poorly mixed version of the one she had given Hermione. "I see," she said.

            Malfoy's arrogance was faltering, but he refused to look away.

            Remus spoke first. "You will each lose fifty points and serve detention. Separately."

            "And," Celeste added. "Your families will be notified."

            Malfoy finally cracked. "You can't do that!"

            "Oh yes we can, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I suggest you go back to your dormitories. Mr. Filch, if you'll escort them." The surly caretaker led them away.

            "That was interesting," Remus commented once the door was closed.

            "Hm?"

            "Punishing them for imitating us."

            She laughed softly. "That's different."

            "Really? How?" His eyes sparkled with laughter.

            "We're not students."

            He kissed her. "So where were we?"


	7. Battle

Chapter 7: Battle

            Celeste had only been in Dumbledore's office a few times. She saw something new each time. Today she was admiring the intricate design on Fawkes' perch "Have you two contacted their families yet?" Dumbledore asked them as they sipped tea.

            "No not yet," Celeste answered. "We wanted to make them stew about it for a few days. Really make them think about what they've done."

            He gave her a long searching look and shook his head ruefully. "Hogwart's is certainly a much more interesting place with you here, Celeste Stargazer."

            "Happy to be of service, Professor."

            Her mirth was shattered by a deep chill that sent her to her knees.

            "Celeste!" Remus and Dumbledore were instantly at her side. "What is it?" her husband asked worriedly.

            "Dementors!"

            "Here?" Dumbledore demanded.

            "Just outside the grounds." She looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "Voldemort is here."

            Dumbledore sent out the call and roused the staff and sixth and seventh year students. Messages were sent to the Ministry and their allies in the Order. As one, everyone assembled across the field of battle with Dumbledore, Harry and Celeste taking the lead. A few of the students stood with Voldemort. Only Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were stopped in the middle, subject to Voldemort's summons, but fighting it.

            Weaving the magic, Celeste pulled them toward her. "Can you free me?" Snape asked desperately.

            "Yes." she answered solemnly. "What about you, Malfoy? What do you want?"

            "Well, well, well. The prodigal child returns," came her father's silken voice from across the field. "Come join me."

            "What will it be, Malfoy?" she asked, ignoring the Dark Lord.

            The pain in his eyes tore at her heart. "Please help me!"

            She addressed Voldemort. "No, father. I will not. And neither will these two. She tore away Snape's and Malfoy's sleeves. "Harry," she said as she passed Malfoy off to him. Their free hands lit up in a golden light. Voldemort's expression was puzzled as they placed their hands over the now exposed Dark Marks. "Brace yourselves, gentlemen. This is really going to hurt." She and Harry grasped Snape's and Malfoy's arms as hard as they could. Both men managed to keep from crying out, but only just.

            The release of magical energy reverberated back to Voldemort and sent him sprawling. The assembled Death Eaters began to fidget nervously.

            Snape and Malfoy recovered quickly from their ordeal. Dumbledore ordered them to the back of the lines, but they refused to leave.

            "So, my dear," Voldemort said, rising from the ground. "You have become powerful in my absence. I'm impressed."

            "What? That parlor trick? I can do much more than that."

            "We shall see." He gestured and the dementors advanced.

            The night air became alive with shouts of "Expecto patronum!", but with Voldemort goading the dementors, the Patroni were ineffective. The Dark Lord's sinister laughter cut through the field, leaving Celeste feeling even more chilled.

            Only Celeste and Harry had not acted against the dementors. Nodding to each other, they planted their feet, closed their eyes and spread their arms wide. "Patronus! I summon thee," they said in unison. The area around them brightened as a Patronus in the form of a giant phoenix arose from the ground at Celeste's feet while Harry's stag solidified in front of him. Celeste ignored the gasps on both sides and looked up into the great bird's eyes. "Vanquish them," she told it calmly, as Harry did the same with his stag.

            The stag charged. The phoenix took off in a single wing beat. Together the two Patroni swept through the advancing dementors. The foul wretches screamed horribly, like something out of a thousand nightmares before they died. As the last of them exploded into dust, the phoenix let out a cry of triumph and returned to the earth from whence she came, followed closely by the stag.

            Voldemort was the first to recover from the shock. Celeste stood defiantly as he raised his wand. He shouted an incantation, aimed directly at his daughter.

            "Nooooo!" she heard Mina scream as the little house-elf leapt in front of her and took the brunt of the curse. Forgetting her father and the battle, Celeste went to her side.

            "Mina?" she sobbed as her small friend lay still, gasping for her last few breaths.

            "Is OK, mistress. It's my job to protect you."

            Tears pouring down her cheeks, Celeste shifted her focus to see into the curse. It was already fading with Mina's life force, but, underneath, was an older, much more sinister curse. Through it, Celeste saw at last the real reason why Mina had been so utterly devoted to her. The shock of it threw her out of her trance.

            Her grief intensified, Celeste spoke in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" She buried her head in the creature's shoulder. "Mother!"

            "It was…better…this way," Mina choked out weakly.

            "I offered you freedom. Why didn't you take it?"

            "The curse. It would have…killed me."

            Celeste hugged her tightly.

            "Mistress," Celeste winced in anguish to hear her mother address her so. "Do something for me."

            Celeste gently laid her back on the ground. "Anything in my power."

            "Let me…die free."

            Unable to speak, Celeste removed her cloak and placed it carefully around the house-elf's shoulders. Mina smiled as she began to glow faintly, her body elongating, her features melting until she was the house-elf Mina no longer, but Wilhelmina Stargazer, her mother.

            Wilhelmina placed a weak hand on Celeste's cheek. "My beautiful…little girl." Her breath had become louder and more labored. "I'm proud of you." Wilhelmina's hand fell away as she took her last breath. Celeste wept freely.

            She looked up at a horrible, awful sound. Voldemort was laughing. Grief was replaced by rage as she recalled the day her father told her that he had murdered her mother. She remembered the gleam in his eye when he saw how it had hurt her.

            Her rage swelled until the scene before her turned red. This loathsome, evil man who had hurt her over and over again was laughing at the death of her mother. His own wife! A cold wind, spurred by her rage engulfed the battlefield. For the first time in many years, she felt the urge to kill. Her mother's death demanded vengeance.

            "Celeste?" She looked up to see Remus standing in front of her, his concern for her plainly visible.

            "Mother?" Hermione took her place next to Remus, tears glistening on her cheeks.

            Her husband and her daughter were standing before her, trying to show her the love they felt for her. The red haze began to fade from her vision. Love. She began to remember what that was. Love was why she had betrayed her father. Love was why she had hidden Hermione away in safety. Love was why she wore the gold ring on the third finger of her left hand, which was now hot against her cold flesh.

            Slowly, she regained control over herself. The rage faded, and the love in her heart grew until she thought that her body could no longer hold it. At last, she was able to smile at her family and embrace them both. The wind died in the same moment that Celeste Stargazer finally threw off the last of the darkness imposed upon her by her father.

            The maniacal laughter stopped. There was stunned silence on both sides. No one could believe what they were seeing. Celeste had begun to glow with a faint, but steadily growing white light. Voldemort was the first to be blinded by it. When she looked at him, she saw him begin to tremble.

            For the first time, Voldemort's enemies saw him afraid. He knew that he could not hope to defeat a true Master, for that was precisely what his daughter had just become. He tried to Disapparate.

            "It won't work, father. You wanted one last battle with Harry Potter. Now you have it." Harry stepped forward, wand at the ready.

            "What about you?" he asked with only a slight tremor in his voice.

            She sneered, echoing the expression he had so often given her as a child. "I will have the satisfaction of seeing my student fulfill his destiny using the lessons which I have taught him."

            Celeste noticed some of his followers running away when he wasn't looking. "No" His fear now made plain, and his servants deserted en masse until only a few loyal followers remained. Defeat was inevitable.

            "No!" he shouted. "No one can defeat Lord Voldemort!"

            Celeste stepped back as Harry advanced on him.

            Voldemort took a step back. Harry had begun to glow faintly himself, though not as strongly as Celeste. "Now we finish this," he said calmly to the Dark Lord.

            Voldemort raised his wand, his hand shaking slightly…"Avada kedavra!"…and turned it on himself. A flash of green and Voldemort, the most evil wizard in a century was gone.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

            The celebrations lasted for weeks. Magical officials all over the world had to work around the clock to contain the exposure risk. But this time it was certain. Voldemort was really dead, never to return.

            That summer saw more joy than there had been in many years. Ron and Hermione were married in an enormous ceremony, Hermione being escorted down the aisle by both her fathers, Dr. Granger and Remus. Witches and wizards from all over the British Isles came to celebrate with them. Celeste's emotions were heightened by the fact that she was three months into a new pregnancy. And this time, her child would not be born cursed.

            Harry had become the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world. Everywhere he went he was thronged by single young witches until the following summer when he married Ginny Weasley. The world celebrated once again at the happiness of the Boy Who Lived.

            Life continued around them. The next generation came and grew up and birthed another generation. But the lessons learned were not forgotten. As one, the wizarding world vowed that they would never allow another Voldemort to arise.


End file.
